A World Without WordGirl/Transcript
Transcript for A World Without WordGirl PART 1 Narrator: Congratulations! You’ve been invited to Becky Botsford’s birthday party! And this year, the Botsfords have planned a party so big, and so exciting, that I can only describe it by turning on my echo machine and saying it’s going to be… (with echo effects) ...THE GREATEST PARTY EVER! (Scene: The Botsford home. Mrs. Botsford is preparing something in the kitchen. Mr. Botsford is playing with a pony piñata before he hangs it on the ceiling. There are streamers and balloons everywhere. TJ carries in Pretty Princess and Count Cloudy dolls. On the table are noisemakers, unicorns and a Pretty Princess display surrounded by Count Cloudy cupcakes. Becky walks down the stairs, oblivious to what is going on.) Mr. and Mrs. Botsford and TJ: (together) Happy Birthday! (Becky puts her hands on her head in surprise.) Mr. Botsford: Becky, you’d better buckle up, because your mother and I have spent the last three months planning this party and it’s going to be-- Mrs. Botsford: The greatest party EVER! AAAAAAHHH! This year, your father and I went a little overboard! Mr. Botsford: We planned one amazing surprise after another! Becky: Oh, please tell me what they are! I can’t wait! Mrs. Botsford: I know you’re antsy, but before we get started I just need to put the cake in the oven. It should be done baking by the end of the party. AAAAAAHH! (catching her breath) Ah, ah, ah, ah… Becky: Okay, okay, put the cake in the oven, let’s go, let’s go, let’s go, let’s go! Mr. Botsford: Becky, if you want to jump up and down, don’t you think it might be a little more fun if you did it-- IN THIS SUPER-SIZED BOUNCY CASTLE?? (He points to the bouncy castle he has set up in the backyard. Becky and Bob run toward it.) Becky: WOW! Wow, this really is the greatest party ever! Mrs. Botsford: It’s your special day, Becky! Enjoy it! Becky: I will! I will! I WILL! (TJ runs into the bouncy castle. Meanwhile, with her super-hearing Becky hears, “Please, somebody help!” Bob chatters at her.) Becky: Yep Bob, I heard that too. And as much as I want to jump in this giant bouncy castle, I have an obligation to help the people of the city. (Bob chatters at her again.) Becky: Oh, well when you have an obligation, it means you’ve made a promise to do something. Since we promised to protect the city, that’s our obligation! So come on, let’s go take care of our obligation and then come right back and bounce! Word UP! (She takes off with Bob and flies around the front of the house, past Scoops and Violet who are walking up to the front door with presents.) Narrator: Meanwhile, at the local sandwich shop… (Scene: The sandwich shop, with Chuck’s car parked outside. The scene cuts to the inside of the shop.) Chuck: Everyone stay back or I’m gonna spray you all with hot deli mustard! And the really spicy kind, because if any gets on your tongue it’ll burn so bad you’ll have to take a sip of milk! Ha-ha-ha-ha, I am bad! Shop owner: Hey, why are you doing this? Chuck: Because I’M supposed to be the sandwich king, and I don’t want anyone eating sandwiches that aren’t made by ME! Shop owner: But these people, they come here to eat MY sandwiches. You understand that, Mister-- Sandwich Head? Chuck: Can you please not call me sandwich head? Shop owner: I’m sorry, pal, but, uh-- hey, you realize you got a sandwich for a head, right? Chuck: Yes, but I prefer to be called a nickname that’s a little more-- Shop owner: WordGirl! (While Chuck continues to face the shop owner, WordGirl and Huggy arrive behind him.) Chuck: WordGirl? What? No, that makes no sense! Shop owner: No, not you, sandwich head-- her. Chuck: WordGirl?! WordGirl: That’s right, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy! Now put down the condiment ray and leave these people alone! Chuck: Forget it, WordGirl! No one tells ME what to do! (thinking) Except my mom… and sometimes my brother. You remember my brother Brent, don’t you? The handsome-- WordGirl: Yeah, yeah. Uh, can we just do this? I really don’t have the time. Chuck: It’s twelve-thirty. WordGirl: I KNOW the time, I just don’t HAVE the time! Chuck: Boy, WordGirl, you really seem antsy! Are you in a rush or something? WordGirl: Yes I am! (She proceeds to tie Chuck up by bending the ticket giver machine around him.) Chuck: Why’d you have to do that? WordGirl: Because I have an obligation to protect these people from you-- Shop Owner: WordGirl-- thank you so much. There’s got to be some way I can make it up to you. WordGirl: Yes! In fact, I know just the way. Keep an eye on Chuck until the police arrive to pick him up, because right now I really have to go. Thank you! Bye! (She grabs Huggy, who had just ordered a sandwich, and takes off with him.) Shop Owner: Boy, she did seem antsy though, didn’t she? (Scene: WordGirl flying with Huggy through the air.) WordGirl: Huggy, now that we’ve taken care of our obligation's, it’s bouncy castle time! ''(She does a somersault in the air, and Huggy grabs onto her tightly. They change back to Becky and Bob, and fly into the bouncy castle, but she quickly realizes that no one is there.) '''Becky: Whoa, wait. What’s going on? Mr. Botsford: Becky, there you are! Mrs. Botsford: Have you been in the bouncy castle the whole time? Mr. Botsford: Wow, you must have been having so much fun! Becky: Oh yeah, uh, tons of fun. Um, where is everybody? Mrs. Botsford: They’re right over there, playing with your next SURPRISE! (Becky looks over and sees Violet riding a horse with a Magic Pony mane.and wearing a crown. Scoops is running behind with his camera.) Becky: This isn’t just the greatest party ever. It’s the GREATEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO ME!! Mr. Botsford: Go ride those ponies, Becky. Becky: I will. I-- WILL! (With her super-hearing, Becky hears the sandwich shop owner saying, “Please, somebody help… again.“ Becky looks sad, but Bob chastises her.) Becky: I know we have an obligation to help them, but-- we can take one little pony ride. Narrator: Ahem, ahem. Becky: Yes? Narrator: I think Bob was making a good point. Becky: But-- but-- it’s a pony. Narrator: Trust me, the last thing I want to do is spoil your pony party. But if there’s one thing I know about WordGirl, it’s that she won’t let anything keep her from helping the people of this city. Anything! Even Pretty, Pretty Magical Pony Princesses! Becky: Errrrr-- you’re right, I guess she won’t. Errrg! Come on, Bob. Word up. (Frustrated, she walks away with Bob and takes off.) Narrator: Back at the sandwich shop… Butcher: Okay, everybody stay back while I untie my friend Chuck! (The Butcher removes the ticket giver from Chuck.) Chuck: Thank you, I couldn’t wait for somebody to set me free. Being tied up was making me antsy. Butcher: What did she see? Chuck: Wha--? (WordGirl flies in with Huggy.) WordGirl: (talking rapidly) No, I can define the word antsy because antsy means impatient. You feel antsy when there’s something you really want to be doing and you just can’t wait any longer! And that’s why I feel antsy right now! I DON’T HAVE THE TIME! Chuck and Butcher: (together) It’s one-fifteen. (WordGirl’s eye twitches, and she glares at them both. The scene changes to a few minutes later, where Chuck has the ticket giver wrapped around him again and the Butcher is tied up with chairs bent around him.) WordGirl: Now, the police will be here any minute, it’s their obligation to take you criminals to jail. In the meantime-- Shop Owner: Tell you what I’ll do. I’ll keep my eye on these guys, make sure they don’t try to escape again. WordGirl: Please do! (takes off with Huggy) Narrator: WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face race back to the party. (They land at the front door as Becky and Bob, and she looks toward the driveway.) Becky: Wha-- what happened to the ponies? And why are they sleeping? (Both of the ponies, one dressed as Pretty Princess and one as Count Cloudy, are resting on the pavement. Her parents come up behind them.) Mr. Botsford: Well, they’re sleeping because they’re tired from all the fun they were having with you kids! Mrs. Botsford: You kids must have been having SO much fun! We were busy in the backyard setting up the biggest birthday surprise of all! AAAAAHHH! I can’t keep it inside!! Mr. Botsford: We couldn’t take all you kids to the amusement park, soo-- we brought the amusement park to you!! (The camera zooms out to show the entire property. There is a large Pretty Princess ferris wheel turning in back yard, with kids already on it.) Becky: WOW! This isn’t just the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me, this is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to ANYBODY! Mrs. Botsford: Enjoy it, Becky! Becky: I WILL! I will, I-- (Once again, her super-hearing picks up the shop owner, saying “Please, somebody help-- for a third time here, huh?”) Becky: I don’t-- believe this! (Scene: The sandwich shop. Two-Brains’ blimp is hovering overhead, with a rope ladder coming down to the ground.) Dr. Two-Brains: Don’t worry, you two, I’ll get you out of here. Us food-based villains have to stick together, you know! (WordGirl flies in with Huggy.) WordGirl: Seriously, can you PLEASE stop untying each other? Dr. Two-Brains: (to Chuck) Boy, were YOU right, she really IS antsy today. Chuck: Told ya. WordGirl: Can we please just hurry this up already? I don’t have the time! Chuck, Butcher and Two-Brains: (together) It’s two-fifteen. WordGirl: DAAAAH! That’s it, everyone to jail! (She flies them all to the jail and deposits all three of them in a cell, then leaves.) Dr. Two-Brains: Huh, where’s SHE going in such a hurry? (WordGirl and Huggy are seen flying home.) WordGirl: Huggy, for the rest of the day, I’m just going to enjoy my birthday. And I’m not going to let my obligation's get in my way! ''(She stops suddenly and looks down.) '''WordGirl: Oh no, it’s the Energy Monster! Narrator: Maybe he’s just out for a stroll in this lovely weather we’re having. (The Energy Monster hurls a ball of electricity at WordGirl. Huggy flies off of her, but manages to grab her leg.) Narrator: ...Or, not! WordGirl: Energy Monster, you picked the wrong day to mess with me… the wrong day! (She flies ahead of the Energy Monster, going into a power station, where she picks up two large conductors. She throws each of them into the body of the Energy Monster, then signals Huggy to flip a switch. Once he does, it sucks the Energy Monster into the wires. Unbeknownst to WordGirl, It travels all the way to the Botsford house and overloads the appliances, including the oven where Becky’s birthday cake is baking. Feeling triumphant, WordGirl and Huggy return home.) Becky: Giant ferris wheel, here I come! Mr. Botsford: Whoa, Becky! Hold up. Those rides aren’t working anymore. Becky: What? Mr. Botsford: Someone must have knocked out the power. I’m sorry, Becky. Obviously that someone didn’t know that today was your birthday. Becky: (sadly) Oh, does this mean the party’s over? Mr. Botsford: I guess it does, but hey, we sure had a lot of fun, didn’t we? TJ: I did! This is the greatest party EVER! There’ll NEVER be a better one than this! Never-ever-ever! Becky: Oh, but it can’t end right now! Mrs. Botsford: Well, it’s not over just YET, we still haven’t eaten the cake! (She brings out the cake with candles blazing. Becky smiles, then notices that the cake itself appears to be giving off light.) Becky: Um, is it supposed to be glowing like that? Mrs. Botsford: I don’t know, I-- did use a new recipe! Mr. Botsford: Then I’m SURE that’s the reason! Mrs. Botsford: Okay, Becky. Make a wish! Mr. Botsford: Wish for something you really, really want. (Becky thinks to herself as she looks at the cake. We hear her words as an echo.) Becky’s Thoughts: I’LL make a wish! I wish I hadn’t missed my birthday party! I wish I didn’t have all the obligation's of a superhero! I wish I was just Becky Botsford, a normal little girl! I wish I wasn’t WordGirl! I wish there never WAS a WordGirl! ''(She blows all of the candles out. Her shoulders slump.) '''TJ: So, what’d you wish for, Beck? Becky: I can’t tell you! (walks off) TJ: I know what I’D wish for! To meet my favorite hero. Chuck the Awesome Sandwich King! Becky: I thought your favorite hero was WordGirl. TJ: Who’s WordGirl? Becky: You know-- flies around, defeats villains, defines words-- you think she’s the most awesome person in the world? WordGirl? (Everyone in the yard stares at her with a confused look.) TJ: Uh, never heard of her. Mr. Botsford: Yes Becky, who is this WordGirl you’re talking about? That sounds like a made-up person. Mrs. Botsford: With a catchy name like that, you’d think I’d have heard of her. But I haven’t! (Becky and Bob look at each other.) Becky: What is going on? (She looks over the fence, and gasps to see a large statue of Chuck who is wearing a crown and holding a staff, and that the tops of the buildings are shaped like sandwiches.) Becky: What happened to the city?? Mr. Botsford: I don’t know what you’re talking about, Becky. It’s another great day here in Chucktopia! (TJ holds up a doll with Chuck’s likeness.) Becky: Chucktopia??! (Chuck is then seen standing on the arm of his statue.) Chuck: I’m not just king of the sandwiches, I’m the king of the WORLD! Woo! Becky: Oh no, what have I DONE?? Narrator: Can’t wait to find out what happens next? You won’t have to feel antsy for too long. Now that we’ve shown you part one, we have an obligation to show you part two! So don’t miss the next exciting episode of-- Chucktopia! Kidding. WordGirl! (Chuck adjusts his belt and fires up a jet pack. He has some trouble getting it to work properly, but eventually flies back them, leaving a stinky odor. Becky and Bob have horrified expressions on their faces.) PART 2 (Scene: The Botsford backyard. The segment starts with a condensed version of the ending of part 1.) Becky: What happened to the city?? Mr. Botsford: I don’t know what you’re talking about, Becky. It’s another great day here in Chucktopia! Chuck: I’m not just king of the sandwiches, I’m the king of the WORLD! Woo! Becky: Oh no, what have I DONE?? Narrator: Um, we’re kind of starting right in the middle of the story here, you mind if I bring everyone up to speed? Becky: Sure, go ahead. Narrator: Thank you. (speaking quickly) Becky was frustrated that her obligations as WordGirl made her miss her own birthday party, so she wished on her birthday cake that WordGirl never existed, and poof, the wish came true, and she was just Becky Botsford a normal girl. Becky: Mom, Dad, what did you put in that cake? Mrs. Botsford: Flour, eggs, butter-- Mr. Botsford: And there was that big Energy Monster power surge that happened while it was in the oven. Mrs. Botsford: Oh, that’s right! That was very unusual. (Becky grabs the box for the cake mix, and starts reading the directions.) Becky: “Warning: If electrified, cake may become enchanted.” (She looks at the camera with a stunned look. She reads it to herself again, then looks back at the camera. Her expression then changes, and she starts laughing.) Becky: Good one, gang. Real funny birthday surprise. Getting Chuck to pretend he’s the king of this city. The whole “'enchanted' cake” thing. For a second there, I actually believed it! (TJ comes over to them, out of breath.) TJ: Is Chuck the Awesome Sandwich King still here? Aww, I missed him. Becky: Joke’s over, TJ. But nice try! And his name isn’t Chuck the Awesome Sandwich-Making King. Everybody knows it’s Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. Right, Mom and Dad? Mr. and Mrs. Botsford: (together) Umm... TJ: What’s wrong with you, Becky? Becky: Wait-- (grabs the cake box again) --this really isn’t a joke? (She hands a slice of cake to Becky.) Mrs. Botsford: You know this is Chucktopia, the land of many sandwiches! And Chuck is king! Becky: Ah-- come on Bob, we’ve got to figure out what’s going on! (Bob eats the cake from her plate, and then drops his own plate of cake onto the ground as Becky tugs his arm. It lands onto the grass.) Becky: I-- got to run, I forgot about my-- Mr. Botsford: Sandwich-making class? Becky: What? Um-- sure, sandwich-making class. Later! (Scene: Becky and Bob walk through the streets of the city. The tops of all of the buildings are shaped like bread. Chuck’s statue is illuminated by spotlights.) Becky: This is really strange, Bob! When I made my wish to not be WordGirl anymore, I didn’t think other things would change too! That enchanted cake has some strange magical powers. (She walks past a familiar building, which looks quite different than expected.) Becky: Hey, that’s where the jewelry store should be! (There is a picture of sandwiches and condiments above the door. Reginald stands outside and is quite heavyset.) Becky: And those statue of Chuck aren’t normally there... that’s very unusual. (Bob chatters.) Becky: Oh, you don’t know what unusual means? Well, when something is different than it normally is, we say it’s unusual. Like that store over there. Every time we’ve looked at it before, it’s been a jewelry store, right? But suddenly it changed into a sandwich shop! That’s unusual. When something is usually one way, but then it changes into something not usual, we say it’s unusual. (An alarm goes off, and Chuck’s voice can be heard through a speaker in one of the statues.) Chuck: (offscreen) Attention citizens of Chucktopia! It is time for sandwich talk. Everyone must use sandwich words starting... NOW! Jeremy: Got it! That hat is so pickle! Orange-jacketed lady: Why thank you, I bought it salami days ago. Becky: What is going on? They’re using words the wrong way, I can’t STAND it! Orange-jacketed lady: And I just mayonnaise your coat! How much did it cost? Jeremy: It was a bargain at mustard dollars and ketchupy ketchup cents! Becky: That’s just not right! Pickles doesn’t mean good! And salami isn’t a number! This is wrong... you’re all wrong! Orange-jacketed lady: You can’t disobey King Chuck’s orders! (Sirens approach.) Jeremy: That’s the police! Now you’re in trouble! Sheriff Butcher is going to take you to jail! Becky: Okay, this is silly. The Butcher isn’t a police officer, he’s a criminal! (A police car pulls up behind them, and out steps the Butcher, wearing a white suit, a white hat, a pair of sunglasses, and a sheriff’s badge.). Butcher: You’re the criminal, little girl! And you’re under arrest! Becky: The Butcher! Butcher: See the badge? That’s SHERIFF Butcher to you, kid! Jeremy: That you VERY mustard for showing up so quickly, Sheriff Butcher. Butcher: Don’t worry sir, just doin’ my job. (to Becky) YOU’RE under arrest, for distributing the peace! (On the other side of the car stands The Whammer, wearing ketchup and mustard bottles on each of his horns, along with a utility belt with a sandwich buckle.) Becky: Don’t you mean DISTURBING the peace? Butcher: AND you’re in trouble for correcting people’s grammar and choice of words! In Chucktopia, we talk the way King Chuck tells us to! Now, let’s go! Becky: (whispering to Bob) Let’s let WordGirl handle this one! (She leaps behind a barricade, then stands up and shouts, “Word Up!”, but nothing happens. Everyone stares at her.) Becky: Oh. Right. (gasps) So how are we supposed to fight the Butcher? Butcher: (on the police radio) Sheriff Butcher to King Chuck, I’m bringin’ in two troublemakers. (to Becky and Bob) Let’s go! (The Whammer approaches them.) Jeremy: Well, we’ll never see THEM again. Thank you, Sheriff Butcher! Orange-jacketed lady: You’re a real pastrami police officer! (The Butcher takes Becky to Chuck’s “castle”, a stone building with pillars at the entrance and a picture of Chuck carved into it. There are four guards standing in front, actually Lady Redundant Woman’s duplicates, wearing colorful outfits and holding tridents of ketchup, mustard and relish.) (As they enter and walk through the hallway, Becky looks into the rooms on both sides. One room features Hal Hardbargain working on some type of controller, and Tobey working on a Chuck robot. Another room is a bakery, with celebrity chef Raul Demiglasse and The Baker making sandwiches, and the Energy Monster serving as a power source. In another room, The Coach is teaching sandwich-making classes to other villains. In another room, there is a cell holding Amazing Rope Guy-- showing that even in this alternate reality, he gets no respect.) (They finally approach the end of the hall, where Two-Brains’ henchmen stand guard, dressed as Chuck and holding condiment rays. They open the doors, revealing King Chuck sitting on his “throne”, which is actually the couch from his mother’s basement. He is holding a trident made of ketchup, mustard and relish bottles.) Chuck: Who dares break the rules of Chuck, the Awesome Sandwich-Making King? Becky: Excuse me, um, King Chuck, but I don’t know all of your rules. You see, we’re new in town, and-- Chuck: Rule number one-- when it’s time to use sandwich words, we use sandwich words! Becky: Isn’t that kind of silly? Butcher: Hey! It’s not silly! Chuck: Number two-- all the stores must be sandwich stores! Becky: But what about the jewelry store, and the furniture store? Heh. Butcher: Hey, quit askin’ all those questions! Chuck: Rule number three, and this is a BIG one-- EVERYONE must eat nothing but sandwiches! Except for your birthday, when you’re allowed to eat cake. Becky: How did you ever become the king of the city in the first place? Butcher: Hey! Chuck: I will indulge her. You see, I started out as a mediocre villain. But there was no superhero to stop me, and I started to get better and better! And I took over! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, yeah, I love those superheroes, yeah! (A bell rings.) Chuck: There’s the sandwich bell! Sandwich time! (Chuck’s brother Brent rolls in a serving cart containing various types of sandwiches.) Chuck: It’s nice to be king! Butcher: Man, it’s like this sandwich cast a magical spell on me! Cannot look away. Chuck: I’m so captivated by this sandwich, I probably won’t have noticed if the girl and her monkey ran away. (Becky pries Bob away from the sandwich cart.) Chuck: Mmmm! Butcher: Good sandwich. (Becky and Bob go out the door and sneak past the henchmen, who are also busy eating sandwiches. They run out into the street. Becky is out of breath.) Becky: This getaway sure would be easier with superpowers! (Bob gives her an angry glance and growls at her.) Becky: Well, how was I supposed to know the whole world would be different after my wish? (They hear a siren approaching.) Becky: Let’s hide in here. (They go into a nearby sandwich shop. Becky’s dad is sitting at a table.) Mr. Botsford: Becky! There you are. Becky: Dad! What are YOU doing here? (Outside the window, Granny May has a flashing light on her jet suit, and is looking around inside.Becky notices, and pulls Bob away from the door.) Mr. Botsford: I’m eating a sandwich, of course. It’s the only thing I ever eat. Everyday. The same thing. (A waiter comes to the table with a tray. It’s Two-Brains.) Dr. Two-Brains: Here’s your sandwich, just like always. Becky: Dr. Two-Brains? Dr. Two-Brains: Doctor! Oh, I used to be a doctor, but that was a long time ago. Now I’m the sub-junior assistant manager of Chuck’s Sandwich Shop. (Glen Furlblam walks up to him holding a broom and shaking his fist. He tosses Two-Brains a piece of cheese, and he gobbles it down. Then Glen hands him the broom and leaves.) Dr. Two-Brains: (continuing his story) Well, when Chuck became the king of Chucktopia, he told me I had to hang up my lab coat and work here instead. (under his breath) It’s a real drag! (Glen returns and gives him a dirty look.) Dr. Two-Brains: Ah, if only I had a piece of enchanted birthday cake. I’d wish for things to be different. Becky: Enchanted birthday cake? Well, that’s what got me into this mess and made the world all mixed up! You see, today is my birthday, and I was so-- Narrator: Um, do you mind if we skip to the end? We already went over this. Becky: Oh, absolutely, go ahead. Narrator: Thanks! One minute later... (Becky has been sitting at the table with her dad and Two-Brains, explaining the situation to them.) Becky: ...so if I had known the cake was enchanted, I might not have made the wish in the first place! Mr. Botsford: You keep using the word “'enchanted'”. Does it have something to do with the flavor of the frosting? Becky: No-no-no, uh, no, if something is enchanted, that means it has strong magical powers, or is under a spell. Enchanted can even describe someone who seems to be under a spell. Uh, for example, Bob seems enchanted by that sandwich. Two-Brains: Hey-- if you still have that enchanted birthday cake, make another wish on it and get things back to normal! (Mr. Botsford looks excited for a second, but then his smile fades.) Mr. Botsford: We ate all the cake at the party. Becky: Uhh... well then, I guess we’re stuck here after all. (Bob stops eating his sandwich long enough to chatter something excitedly to Becky.) Becky: What’s that, Bob? You didn’t eat your piece? Mr. Botsford: Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go find that enchanted cake and get things back to normal! (He runs out the door, and Becky and Bob follows him. Two-Brains tries to follow as well, but Glen blocks his way.) (Outside the sandwich shop, Mr. Botsford, Becky and Bob run toward the car. As they leave, Sheriff Butcher is watching. He gets on his radio.) Sheriff Butcher: King Chuck! I found the girl and the monkey! Bring the crusher, and we’ll take care of ‘em! (As they drive off, Becky points up above them.) Becky: Uh-oh, Dad, we’ve got company! (Chuck’s crusher crashes down behind them.) Chuck: NOBODY disobeys King Chuck and gets away with it! Stop them, Butcher! (Butcher and Granny May fly out of the crusher. Whammer flies over the car in his jetpack, and whams a hole in the pavement right in front of the car. They manage to steer around it. Granny May shoots mustard onto the road, causing the car to go into a skid. Mr. Botsford manages to gain control. Then the Butcher launches a pastrami attack on them.) Becky: Pastrami on the left! Mr. Botsford: Got it! (They manage to steer around it, and continue on.) Butcher: Alright, I’m through foolin’ around! BRATWURST BAZOOKA! (The Butcher completely blocks the road in front of them, and Mr. Botsford is forced to come to a stop.) Mr. Botsford. There’s no way around it! We’re stuck! (Chuck’s crusher approaches from behind. Bob chatters at Becky.) Becky: Good thinking, Bob! Try to eat your way through it! (Bob gets out of the car and starts eating as fast as he can.) Becky: Hurry, Bob! Mr. Botsford: What an unusual day! Becky: Bob isn’t chewing fast enough. Chuck: Now I’ve got you! (Suddenly, a blast of cheese covers the windshield of the crusher.) Chuck: Is that cheese? (A mouse blimp approaches, and Two-Brains’ voice can be heard over a loudspeaker.) Dr. Two-Brains: (offscreen) Let the girl go, King Chuck! It’s her birthday, and she needs to make her wish! (Becky, Bob and Mr. Botsford look up in disbelief.) Chuck: Hey Butcher, get him with one of your meat attacks! Butcher: MISSILE SHISHKABOB! (He fires skewered meats toward the mouse blimp. Two-Brains counters with a cheese attack. As a result, cheese ends up covering Butcher, Granny May and Whammer.) Chuck: The cheese is gumming up the works! Butcher: I’m gettin’ dizzy! Becky: Dr. Two-Brains? Dr. Two-Brains: Hey there, Becky! Becky: I thought you worked for the sandwich shop! Where’d you get the blimp? Dr. Two-Brains: This? Oh, I build this stuff in my spare time. I hoped someday it would come in handy! (Bob finally clears the path by eating the last sausage, then gives a thumbs up.) Becky: Good work, Captain Huggy Face! Mr. Botsford: Captain Huggy Face? Becky: Let’s go, Dad! Mr. Botsford: Going! Becky: (to Two-Brains) Thanks for the save! Two-Brains: You’re welcome! Come here, King Chuck! Oh-ho, I’m not finished with you yet! (He sprays more cheese at the crusher as the Botsford car drives off.) (A little later, Mr. Bosford pulls up in front of the Botsford home. The ponies are still resting in the driveway, and the ferris wheel is still sitting in the backyard. They run out of the car.) Becky: Bob! Cake! Dad! Candle! Let’s DO this! TJ: Whoa-- wha? Mr. Botsford: It’s unusual, I know. (He throws a birthday candle at Becky, and she pushes it into Bob’s piece of cake which he has already picked up. Mrs. Botsford walks over with a lighter and lights the candle.) Becky: Here goes nothing! (TJ and Mr. and Mrs. Botsford watch anxiously.) Becky: I wish that WordGirl exists and that everything would go back to the way it used to be! (She blows out the candle, then looks around.) Becky: Mom, is Chuck the king of the city? Mrs. Botsford: Oh Becky, that’s silly. Becky: TJ, does WordGirl exist? TJ: Hello? Would I be the fan club president of someone who didn’t exist? (He holds up his WordGirl action figure. Becky cries out in delight.) Becky: My wish came true! Everything is exactly the way it was! TJ: You wished for things to be normal? That’s weird! Becky: No, it’s not. My life isn’t perfect, and sometimes it’s really frustrating being me... but even with all the bad stuff, I wouldn’t want it any other way. Mr. Botsford: Aww, that’s nice to hear, honey. Now let’s keep enjoying your birthday party! Becky: YES! (She hears stomping and screaming coming from far away.) Becky: Really? That timing is very-- Narrator: Unusual? Becky: Well actually, since I’m always being interrupted, it’s NOT unusual. It’s NORMAL! Everyday, commonplace! Ready, Bob? (They walk off.) Word UP! (She takes off with Huggy and flies around the city.) Narrator: And so, we come to the end of a very unusual story about a world without WordGirl. And all because of one very enchanted birthday cake. Join us next time in another exciting episode of-- WordGirl! (In the closing scene, WordGirl dismantles several of Tobey’s robots, then flies past the camera.) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Under construction